Corporal
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: Not very creative title, but don't judge me. This is pretty much smut..I have no other words to describe it. Hope you like it


"Mmm...Corporal," Eren moaned, his cheek pressed against the desk as Levi thrusted into him over and over again from behind.

"Shut it Yaegar, you don't want someone coming in here and then I have to stop, do you?" Eren didn't know how Levi could speak in coherent, full sentences as he rammed into Eren. He could barely say words right, let alone sentences.

He pressed his forehead against the desk and shook his head, biting his lip, trying to keep his moans silent. Though the thought of being caught added to his arousal. He gripped the edge of the desk for support, reveling in the sensation of the Corporal inside him. It was a feeling Eren had longed for almost from the moment he first met the Corporal, and when he finally experienced it, he would find himself begging the Corporal almost every night to take him again.

Some nights the Corporal would tease him long before he would give Eren what he wanted, other nights he was quick and efficient. Either way, Eren loved it. He loved hearing the Corporal come undone and his pants and grunts. He loved how their skin felt against each others. He loved knowing he was the only one that could satisfy his Corporal like this.

But there were so many things different about this time, Levi seemed to be the desperate one, calling Eren into his office while he everyone else was cleaning the castle. He used the excuse that he wanted Eren to clean his office, but as soon as Eren turned around to lock the door, Levi was on him, stripping them both of their clothes. Not that Eren minded.

They had never done it during the day either, they were always clothed by the darkness in Levi's room. Now Eren was able to see all of Levi. The way the thin sheet of sweat blanketed his skin, his eyes half lidded with lust and need. Eren relished in the new sight, that is until Levi had pressed him up against his desk and turned him over to ram him from behind, this was something else that was new, too.

Now Eren was relishing in the new position, it felt like an entirely new sensation. The new position filled him up even more than any other one they had tried before, whether it was Levi hovering above him or Eren riding him. He had to fight to keep the whimpers and moans inside. He could hear the Corporal panting behind him, so that was all he allowed himself to do. He wondered if the challenge of trying to stay quiet was turning in Levi as much as it did him

But Levi was thrusting at different angles, when he finally hit Eren's prostate, Eren couldn't help but let out a loud, low, husky moan as he threw his head back and arched his back, any thought he had escaping his mind. If he could see the Corporal, he was sure he would be able to see him smirking as he pulled out just so that the tip was the only thing inside him, before he thrust back in, hitting his prostate dead-on, repeating the motion again and again.

"H-harder...nd...fas...ter," Eren found himself moaning, he didn't really care anymore that he was being audible, he was too lost in the sensation.

Levi told him to be quiet but Eren didn't listen. Eren felt Levi place a hand over his mouth, muffling Eren's sounds. But Eren wanted more, he used one of his hands to slide two of the Corporal's fingers into his mouth and sucked hard on them.

"Fuck...Eren," the sounds of his name slipped from Levi's mouth caused him to moan and lick more fervently around his fingers. It was almost too much for him when Levi began to stroke his cock, a few more strokes and thrusts and he felt himself unravel, his sounds slightly muffled by Levi's fingers in his mouth. Levi removed his fingers once Eren had come down from his high.

Eren laid his chest back down on the desk and let Levi continue his thrusting. It always took him a little longer to cum than it did Eren.

He pushed back to meet his thrusts and continued to moan softly hoping to help Levi get off. Now that he had cum, the feeling was different, he no longer felt fire, instead he felt the fullness of Levi and the only word he could use to describe it was nice. An idea popped into his head and he loudly moaned "Levi."

He heard the Corporal groan behind him and on the next thrust he felt his hot fluids fill his body before the Corporal's body was covering his.

They continued to pant, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Levi stood up and pulled out of Eren, he made a face of disgust as he looked down at their sweaty bodies. He grabbed his handkerchief and began to wipe down Eren first, who was now laying on his back on the desk. Eren always liked how Levi took care of him after sex, it was a side of the Corporal that he didn't get to see that often.

"Are you ok to walk?" Eren nodded as he stood up and took a step forward, but his knees buckled and Levi held him up, "Sorry if I was a little rough today,"

"It's fine, I liked it," he gave him a small smile.

"Eren," Levi picked him up in his arms and sat him properly on the desk and then began to clean himself.

"Yes, sir?" Eren felt a little nervous.

"Only call me by my name when we do this," he said it in his same disinterested, monotone voice he used for everyone else, thay only succeeded in making Eren laugh.

"Yes, Corporal."

**So ummm...*cough cough* don't really know what that was...was it smut? I mean I guess it could be, but there's a lot of details in there. But I actually quite like this story.**

**This is a one-shot. I have no plans to continue this tbh. And even though I'm working on another chapter for Sudden Dog Sitting and also on another (possibly two-shot) one-shot, send me prompts! Put them in the reviews or PM them to me. Give me inspiration!**


End file.
